A Reason for Me
by Len Yuki
Summary: A story of a broken heart and promises and his brother's way of saying sorry. (I might either change the story by a lot and change the summary, or delete it...Unless you have an idea to help?)


**A Reason for Me**

_._

_._

_._

_A Story of a Broken Heart and Promises and His Brother's Way of Saying Sorry_

_._

_._

_Part 1, Departing – Record Deal_

_._

**Kaito's POV**

It has only been two weeks since I had done it once again after promising my little brother that I wouldn't. He's not angry with me, but he is…

"Kaito, I can't believe you; why would you make Len cry!?" Rin screamed at me.

"*Oniichan, you said you wouldn't accept it! Did you at all think about how little Len would feel!? He's crying his soul out! How could you accept that record deal upon leaving him, as well as Rin and me?" Miku's squeaky voice yelled into my ear.

Now I have an important mission: Find out how to make it up to Len.

**Rin's POV**

After Kaito left today, for good now, I went up to Len's door. It was the yellow-tan wooden door with the engraving of a peaceful world on the front of it. Len loves engravings; in fact, he is taking a class to learn how to engrave. He's a very smart boy.

I knock on the door, hoping that he'll open it and talk to me. I shouldn't have wished for anything as such since I do hear him crying on the other side. I put my palm against the soft, smooth wood and press down, and then I put my other hand on the cold, golden doorknob and turn. As expected, the door was locked; my plan is to kick the stupid thing down, but I'd scare him, so I'll press it open. If you don't think I can, listen to the creaking sound this wooden door is making!

With the gray and purple-tinged carpet underneath my feet for a strong grip, my whole weight against the door, I manage to push it open and stumble inside. Sure enough, my little small, blonde, blue eyed (meant in two ways) twin brother looks up from the palms of his hands and stares at me. Did you know if cerulean blue eyes had enough _tears_ in them, that it would appear ocean blue?

_I am going to kill Kaito._

I am going to claw out his eyes, tear his throat open, knife his chest open, shove his eyes down his open throat, dig out the heart with my bare hands, and shove that down his throat. No one makes Len cry; _no one_. He shouldn't cry this much. I am going to slaughter Kaito. Kaito's heart will be in my stomach when I'm done with him! I can't believe that imbecile!  
"Len, don't cry…" Miku's soft, soothing voice is heard behind me, so I calm myself a bit and we both walk over to Len and hug him.

Nonetheless, Len still cried into the palms of his hands and he was shaking; a lot.

_Kaito, you are **so** dead!_

**Kaito's POV**

I began packing my stuff to go to the airport and go into the town…Oh, I never told you what promise(s) I broke to Len, huh?

Well, one, I told the girl he loves he loves her for him, when he made me promise I wouldn't. As it turned out, Len was afraid of a broken heart (rejection) and he got rejected. He was mad at me.  
Two, I told his school principal that Len should be put in a special class because he has a few mental issues…I promised to keep it secret and I didn't forget the promise, nor did I forget how hard he can kick.

Three, I once promised to not give Len any weapons for self-defense. The police had to come investigate our house, and when they searched Len's room, they found a gun. They thought the room belonged to Rin, I clarified it was Len. They waited till he got home with his friend, Piko. They stood up and asked which one was Len, I said, "That would be the one in the wheel chair."  
They asked Len why he had a gun, he said, "You'd have to ask my stupid brother who I am going to hit later on tonight." The police laughed a little and said not to use to gun for anything other than self-defense and then left. Later on, Len didn't _hit_ me like he said he would, he ran over my foot with the wheel chair…

Four, I promised I wouldn't go out every night with multiple girls, I mean I'd stop…That was two weeks ago and Len's still upset, but that's not why the *shota is crying.

Five and final (as far as I'll let you know), the girls are almost always gone, they're busy with their jobs, and if I go, this leaves Len alone almost all the time because Piko just can't come over whenever he wants, he can almost never come over and Len can't go to Piko's by himself. Our houses aren't very close together. So I promised Len I wouldn't accept a record deal so he didn't have to be alone (if you see him when he's alone, you'd know why) but I did. That's why he's crying.

The last time we left him all alone, Rin had to go to a job interview, Miku got a new job and started that day, I had a band meeting with some friends. All three of us left at the same time; Len wasn't afraid of being alone then. He felt independent. According to what Len said, he was sitting on the couch (I have no idea how he got himself on the couch, but he really was sitting on the couch when I got there) and playing a game (I think it was Super Smash Brothers Melee, he likes that game) and then suddenly a window broke, it shattered in the other room. Of course he couldn't stand up and just go look nor could he jump up and run to hide or get the phone, his legs don't move. So he sat there silently, his game paused, and this black haired guy walked into the room, he had a gun and aimed it at Len instantly. Of course, he couldn't do anything, so when he was told to strip (I don't know…) and get down on the floor, he couldn't do it. He can't stand. So he got his hair tugged on and dogs jumped into the house and barked loudly (By the way, I have never met anyone more afraid of dogs than Len is now) and Len winced at every bark. The man yelled at him again and he started crying (His cheeks were stained with tears, he was crying. I assume he started around this point). Len's only thought is "Could I be any more helpless right now?" And with that, a dog bites him and he screams, only to be muffled silent by the guy who broke into the house. He threw Len onto the floor, and Len couldn't get up off the gray-blue carpet. So worse yet, the dogs started biting him and one even tried to bite his neck, the front, middle, collar-bone part…What was that called; The great vein.

He described the dogs as; one dark brown the other black, they were really big, had sharp teeth, really sharp, and loud barks.  
"Whoa…Are you okay?" I asked, I was concerned, but how is he okay?

"Uh-huh…My arms just hurt." He said; he was really quiet.

I walked into the kitchen, the window was broken, Len started crying, and I ran back into the room. He was fine; nothing happened to him, that's when he told me he didn't want to be left alone. Shortly after that, Rin and Miku came home, they like getting home at the same time, it was and still is like a hobby to them. Rin instantly punched me for Len's crying, and Miku giggled and shook her head. Len explained again and Rin started to examine his body and nodded, saying, "All he says is true…"

That was Rin's observation of him, it couldn't have been wrong.

"So how did you get back on the couch?" Miku asked.

"I sat myself up, and hauled myself onto it when I reached it." Len shrugged a little.

No one knew Len could do it. So when Rin asked him to show, he agreed. Rin lied him on the floor and he did it. He got back on the couch. But that was the only day he could do it.

I know because he fell off one day, Miku accidentally bumped into the couch and he fell off, and when he tried getting back on, he couldn't. Rin had to help.

Anyway, after that day, I made sure I was home when Rin and Miku weren't, and when they had days off, like Saturday, I was usually with the band. From this schedule, Len was never left alone, not even at school because his friends, Piko, Nero, Gumo, Gumi, and Neru, were there and his teachers, and , were also nice to him. So he feels at home where ever he is; which is a very good thing.

**Len's POV**

After Rin and Miku left me in my room and closed the door, I started crying again. To stop myself from crying, I lied down and muffled it into my pillow. About five minutes after that, I wanted to just keep my face into the pillow. I did, and I stayed quiet after that; I'm not dead; I just don't want to live anymore. Because Kaito got that record deal, and Rin and Miku have to leave for a summer job to get money, I'll be alone at home. If Piko can come over, it will be a miracle. His parents are so strict!

As a pathetic reasoning of revenge, when people ask where my older brother went, I'm going to come up with a way that he died. Maybe…He crashed in an airplane on his way home, or maybe he drowned in quicksand, or even he fried while getting suntanned…I told you it was pathetic.

Anyway…Wait, how long have I been lying here?

"AHH! WAKE UP!" Suddenly, a female version of my fist hits my back.

I sit up quickly (because that hurt like hell) and start crying again.

Rin hugs me tightly, "I'm so sorry, but I thought you killed yourself; with a _very_ stupid reason. You scared me, Lenlen."

Okay, now I can't breathe, and she's doing it on purpose as a lesson to me.

...Ow ow ow ow…

"Okay okay, I'm sorry!" She loosens her grip and then pats my head.

"Good Lenlen!" With that, she skips out of the room.

_**The Next Week**_

**Kaito's POV**

I've called home every hour; Rin is being annoying and not answering.

"Dude! We've got band practice! Give up on "Rinrin" and "Lenlen" and "Miku-chan". They're pissed off at you, so of course they aren't going to answer! They _know_ your cell phone number!" Akaito screamed into my ear.

I put my hand over my ear, "C'mon, can't you be a sympathetic cousin for once?" I complain.

"Pfft, I will be when Lance and Rinna Hagane stop with all the chains and devil crap." He says.

"Whatever! The chains are far better than your stupid scarf!" Lance yells back from the other side of the room (He and his twin sister are terrifying…)

"I like devil horns and the color black!" Rinna yells.

Over all, I give up and call outside in the hallway. Finally, someone answers, and it's Rin.

"…No no, put it down! Get it out of your mouth! I heard Rin talking to someone else, "Hey, sorry, I got Len a puppy for some company, and yes I am home right now. Which of course means Miku is." She doesn't sound happy about me calling, but she doesn't sound angry either.

"Can I talk to Len?" I ask straight away.

"You can talk to him if he wants to talk to you. Hey, Len, Kaito wants to talk to you…" She states.

"I don't want to talk to him." I hear a really faint voice in the background; he's probably sitting on the couch. He sounds very far away.

"Are you sure?" Rin asks, sounding like she knows the answer already.

"Yeah." Len replied.

"Alright. You heard him, I'm sure." Rin tells me.

"Yeah…Okay. But could you tell him I say 'I'm very sorry'?" I ask.

"Fine, I'll tell him. Goodbye." She hangs up.

At least she's going to tell him, at least I hope so. I don't want to be separated from Len, Rin and Miku. I'm supposed to be the oldest, but I'm definitely not the most responsible, according to Rin.

**Rin's POV**

After I hung up, I looked over at my _short~_ blonde brother. He had the little, yellow puppy on his lap and seemed to be half asleep. I smiled. I turned on the television to watch Kaito's first television performance, even Len wanted to listen. Miku, Len, and I gathered on the couch, Len leaned against me, Miku sat up straight at the sound of Kaito's voice, and the puppy even poked his head up off his paws.

"_I'm not a perfect person…  
There's many things I wish I didn't do…  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you…  
And so I have to say before I go~  
That I just want you to know~!  
I've found a reason for me…  
To change who I used to be…  
A reason to start over new…  
And the reason is you!"_

Len has tears in his eyes. I'm crying too. Miku's mouth is gapping open, but she's got tears in her eyes too.

"_I'm sorry that I hurt you…  
It's something I must live with everyday~  
And all the pain I put you through…  
I wish I could take it all away…  
And be the one who catches all your tears.  
That's why I need you to hear~!_

I put an arm around Len and hug him, he puts his head on my shoulder, but he's silent.

"_I've found a reason for me…  
To change who I used to be…  
A reason to start over new~  
And the reason is you~!  
And the reason is you~!  
And the reason is you~!  
And the reason is you~!"_

My small twin wraps his arms around me and whispers, "Rin…Can I talk to Kaito later?" I nod as a response.

"_I'm not a perfect person…  
I never meant to do those things to you…  
And so I have to say before I go~…  
That I just want you to know…  
I've found a reason for me!  
To change who I used to be!  
A reason to start over new…  
And the reason is you."_

Don't ask me how, but I know that song was for Len to hear.

* * *

_What? This was five pages long! Shut up and enjoy the suspense!  
Anyway...Here is another story to linger on.  
The song I used was "The Reason" by Hoobastank.  
The song reference "50 Ways to Say Goodbye" by Train. Little angry Len with his "Pathetic means of revenge" ...__It's cute._

_Anyway, I plan to use about four songs, one song for each chapter. yes, these chapters are much longer than Forest of Young Emperor, but like I said in the summary, it was going to be a one-shot. Plus each chapter is one song, so I have to have it longer. (Or is it just the dialogue? :3)_

_For school, this week I learned how to write dialogue, so that's going to be improved!  
_

_Thanks for reading, bye bye. See you in the next chapter of either this story or the other, 'kay?  
_


End file.
